The End
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Cinnamon527, or Cat General, the leader of the Cat Army, has come across an odd thing: Skythekid, lying in a stream with squids. Nutmeg treats him up, but for some reason the squids have started to attack Puppies and Cat-Lovers. More people turn up, and many armies move, leaving their leaders behind. It's up to Cinnamon and Nocturn to fix the problem. Nothing to do with the End.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd Minecraft fanfic. The first 1 I've decided not to update anymore. It was written more for my enjoyment and for my friends', but if you guys liked that one, this one might be good for you too. It's sort of... how should I put this... like every other Sky fanfic out there? But it's mostly about Cinnamon again. :) And Cat Army. And Dog Army! I'll accept any OCs sent in. Thanks for your love and support. See you at the end! Oh, this story has nothing to do with the End at all. :) Finally, sorry if a spelled lutenant wrong. Please donate your reviews so that Greece can buy a dictionary using reviews. XD I just need to know the correct spelling for lutenant.**

* * *

It's dark. Pitch black. But I can see. There has never been a time where I couldn't see in the dark. I've got eyes that make the world shine like noon, even at midnight.

Beside me, I feel a quiver. I know it's Luitenant, so I don't look. Some things at night are obvious, others not. But this is what we are meant to do. Because we, are Cat Army.

The enemy is close, I can smell it. My ears twitch, telling the others it's here. Cornel leads her group to the right, and I take the left. We're closing in on it, creeping closer, closer... Something jumps out at me, and I can see that it's a giant red dragon. I barely have time to scream before its fire engulfs me and...

* * *

Cinnamon woke up in her bed. She stared up at the stone ceiling, panting. Thank StarClan it was a dream. (The Cat Army follows the religion and make up of warrior cats. Look em up! Join the 4,000,000 that have read em!) If it hadn't, she would have, could have...

She shook the thought away as there was a knock at her door. A pale girl with black neko ears and a tail came in, wringing out her hands nervously. Cinnamon thought she knew that she was intruding, but she didn't care. "Nutmeg," the girl said, giving her a nod. "How is he?"

Nutmeg_Kitten725 shrugged. "He is awake."

Cinnamon climbed out of bed and brushed her ginger hair flat, letting her ginger and white neko ears pop out. She pulled on a clean pair of clothes and walked outside. The late August air was warm. Some of the trainees, or apprentices, as they called them here in Cat Army, were wrestling on the grass. The whole Cat Camp was like Cinnamon's dream warriors camp. Complete with each den and people to fill its space.

Nutmeg led her through the tunnel into the medicine clearing. She was their healer, therefore lived here. There were chests for each herb and remember, beds for sick and injured people, and even a small section for the healers to practice their defending skills.

In one of the beds was another minecrafter. He was lieing on his stomach throwing redstone dus at the wall. Cinnamon sighed when she saw he was wearing gold armor. _Great,_ she thought. _Another one of _them._ No wonder it was a squid they nearly died from. But why do they keep straying onto Cat territory?_

She sat down in a bed across from the boy, and when he looked up, she saw he was their leader. "Can I go now?" he asked, annoyed.

Cinnamon rolled her eyes. They were always so eager to get out. "We have some questions for you," she said, her voice sounding more like a mew than a human voice. "First of all, please tell me why you all keep coming onto Cat Army land. It's been getting really annoying. Second, how dare you think you can leave, you haven't even healed yet. And third, why did you have a dog with you on Cat land? We thought you were from the Dog Army."

The boy responded quickly. "Just a coincedence, do you even know who you're talking to, and why shouldn't I have a dog, they are very loyal companions."

Now it was Nutmeg's turn to roll her eyes. "We all know who you are, Sky," she said. "Sorry about your dog. Normally we kill them, but ever since Katherine here met Nocturn01, she hasn't hurt a dog. Once."

Cinnamon smacked Nutmeg on the head. "Welcome to the Cat Army," she said to Sky. "Sorry you can't leave. We got a notice - I have no idea why! - from one of your recruits saying that they had to leave. Apparently, squids attacked."

Sky looked clearly annoyed at that news. He stood up and walked through the tunnel into the rest of the Cat Camp. "Well, your base looks like it came out of a book," he muttered.

"It did," a girl with auburn hair and dark brown ears said, ducking a blow from her friend. "It's called the Cat Camp, and we all sleep in different dens. Until you can get back to your home, you'll have to stay here, with us. Name's cornel. Well, actually, it's Mhurley1, but cornel to you."

The girl that se had been sparring with stormed over. "Ah, shut up!" she snapped. "_I'm _cornel, and you're luitenant-cornel. Don't you know that?"

"Nope!"

Mhurley duck away from their conversation and dissapeared down a tunnel. A sign above it read 'Warriors' Den'. Cinnamon guess Sky was wondering what in the hay a 'Den' was. Then again, her probably knew, having over 5,000,000 army members on his side and all.

So, Cin took it upon herself to introduce her fellow members of the Army. "I'm Cinnamon527, the Cat General. You just met Luitenant-Cornel, and Luitenant was the one treating you. This is Ivy141, our Cornel. We fight for cat pride, and up until yesterday, were fighting against Dog Army. But since one of our own was attacked by a squid, we've decided to turn and fight against those things. Over there, that boy with the black hair and gray eyes. He's an apprentice. My apprentice, to be excact. Joined us about six months ago. He was the one to be attacked. His name is EnderVoice, and he absolutely hates yellow."

Sky didn't really seem to care. "I suppose you can sleep in the Warriors'- Hey! Cornel, change that sign back to Warriors! We aren't pigs, we don't sleep in dens. You can sleep there," Cinnamon finished as Ivy changed the sign back.

She knew Sky wouldn't cooperae at first, but once he got to know them all, he'd understand what is was like to be a Cat-Lover. Just then, a girl with icy-white hair and white ears ran through the entrance. She stopped panting in front of Cinnamon. "Dog General, here to see you with a message," she panted.

Cinnamon thanked her briefly before going through the exit tunnel of the camp, coming face-to-face with... Dog General. He had brown hair, not dark, but not light, either. And his eyes were the color of the bark on an oak tree. Nowadays, Cinnamon really, really, REALLY looked forward to his visits and messages. Usually, Nocturn was just coming over to check on how his new-found ally was doing. But today, his face was absolutely serious.

"Cat," he said, leaning against the dirt wall.

"Lan," Cinnamon said, doing the same.

"We had an attack yesterday," Nocturn01 said seriously. "Three of our pups were killed, and at least fifteen were injured. These squids are getting out of control."

Suddenly, Cinnamon had a crazy, only-a-cat-could-ever-think-like-that crazy idea. "Lan, there's somebody I'd like you to meet," she said, bringing him inside. "Nocturn01, meet SkythekidRS, the answer to your question."

**AN: Yes! It sucks! This is not an accomplishment! Why do I sound happy! What? Okay, everybody in here is based off real people. Cin is me, and you can take a wild guess at who Nocturn is based on! Heh heh, guilty as charged... But anywho (my worrd, U NO USEY!) Cinnamon doesn't smile. Ever. Only to people she really, really, REALLY likes. The white haired girl is my cuz, Mhurley is my friend, Ivy is ALSO my friend, and nutmeg is my sister. Haha! U no get capitals! Heh heh, see you next chapter guys... heh heh heh. OCS PLEASE!**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greece: aww yeah! Chaper 2 is up! Or, it is, in your time... bwahaha! Yeah, I is crazeh...**

**Sky: Yes... yes you are...**

**Greece: Shush, you. Or I will lock you in the Prisoner's Room. Besides, you're not even in this chapter. It's about Kat and Lan! XD I stayed up late writing this one while I PMed Silenthunder back and forth and back. So you'd better review! I'll also anser questions. PM me if you want an OC!**

* * *

***Nocturn's POV***

I gaped at Sky, who was sitting on the ground tugging at some grass. Why was he here? Katherine told me she was getting too many of the Sky Army recruits showing up on her borders, but I never thought Sky himself would ever show his face around our parts again, not after... the incident.

He didn't seem to notice our presence until Kat coughed awkuardly. Sky looked up, sun light reflecting off of his purple amulet. "What?" he said. I saw Kat roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. She was clearly used to this.

"The name's Dog General," I said annoyed. "I think you'll remember me from... that."

Cinnamon coughed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. It kind of made me nervous when she was nervous, and I put my hands behind my back, wringing them out. But what was there to be nervouse about? He was just some minecrafter that got attacked and had to stay in Kat's camp for a while. Still, for some reason I didn't like it. Too odd. Some other guy was hanging out with Kat, my Kat!

"Sky is staying with us until the rest of his Sky Army has told us where they are," Katherine said, leading me away into her cave. "For some reason, I've got a feeling more of them are going to be showing up."

We sat down on her bed. Kat blushed, something I'd never seen before.

"Uh, want to go for a walk?" I asked awkuardly. I'd been crushing on Cat General for about a month, since we became allies and I'd first seen her. I don't mean just looked at her, seen her seen her. With her hair down, un-serous, completely caught off-guard. She wore her hair down every day now.

Kat stood up quickly and dusted off her jeans. "Why not?"

We walked out of the Cat Camp together and down a path through the piney forest. Kat's land was big, a bit more than mine. I decided to consider this a patrol. We had a lot of ground together, but the more land, the more alone time I got with Katherine.

***Cinnamon's POV***

I kept telling myself that I'd be okay, but truly, I didn't know how much longer I could refrain from holding his hand. Nocturn seemed nervous today, more nervous than I had been during my dream...

I shuddered as I remember that horrible nightmare. It had been going on evernight since I became official allies with Dog Army. Was StarClan sending me a sign? No, they wouldn't. It was too crazy for that.

Lanny was turning my life upside down and he didn't even know it. We walked along the stream. It bubbled like a laugh, making me feel annoyed. Laughing always annoyed me. For some reason, it just did. Probably because I grew up with 'normal' people, like Sky. They used to make fun of my ears and tail. I shake the thought away. Laughing? How could a stupid stream be laughing?

We sat down next to the stream. I watched the fish swimming, and thought, _Maybe he likes me back. _But that obviously wasn't the case. Nocturn was a friend. He wasn't acting any different than usual. I had nothing to worry about.

Closing my private thoughts, I turned to Lan. "Alright, Landon," I said, beginning a real conversation. "So, how are your Pups?"

Landon shrugged. "Alright. How about your Cat-Lovers?"

My response was the same, and the conversation was over quicker than it had started. I began to wonder, was this really meant to be after all?

***Icy's POV***

After I told General that Nocturn01 was here, I climbed down the ladder that led to the Apprentices' Caves. Sliding through the fifteenth door on my right, I flopped down on my bed. staring up at the cieling. The bed beside me shook as AutumnLover sat up in it.

"Hey, sis," she said, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "What happened? Lovestruck by the new guy already?"

I sighed in disgust. I was used to Autumn's teasing by now, but when it came to the leaders of other groups, I couldn't stand it! Maybe it was because I admired one of them, but I didn't _like _like him. He was just another minecrafter, destined for greatness, like Cinnamon and Nocturn.

"No," I mumbled into my pillow. "Just tired. Nocturn took Cinnamon on a walk, by the way. It's kind of obvious they both like each other."

The girl in the bed across from mine, Whisper, rolled her eyes. "They've been allies for a month," she said. "I think they're rushing into it way too fast here! Both of them just need to slow it down."

Autumn and I nodded in agreement. I lifted my head out of my pillow and stared at Whisper. She had actually brushed her blonde hair out of her face, for once, and I could see shimmering blue eyes whee her hair usually was. When she caught me staring, Whisp looked away quickly.

"Hey, Icymist500!" my friend Ilovercookies called from the entrance to my room. "Want to spar?"

I stood up and walked outside to meet him. "Sure." We walked down the passageway and through the parour to an empty, usually full, battle practice room. The only person in there was MistChaser, shooting arrows at the creeper heads that lined the walls.

We walked through the opening in the fence, Cookies on the red side, I on the blue. He attacked first, bringing a swinging punch on my right side. I ducked quickly and pummeled his stomach with my fists.

Cookies doubled back. I'd seen this trick before, so I side stepped before he could get me again. I turned on my heel to see Cookies duck and roll, springing up behind me. Before I could turn around again or run away, I was pinned.

"Alright!" I laughed. "You win! Okay, now, want to grab something to eat?"

Cookies shrugged and we climbed up the ladder into camp. Nocturn and Cinnamon were back by then. Luitenent, Luitenent-Cornel, and Cornel were waving good-bye to Nocturn01 as he left. Cinnamon, I saw, was already in her room, flopped down on the bed.

* * *

**Greece: The authoress will now stop, because she just got something from ilkiepie. She needs tosee what it is, and will update tomorrow after Fawnshade's Tale.**

**Sky: First of all, you lied, I was in this chapter - **

**Greece: Yeah, for, what, five minutes?**

**Sky: And stop talking in third person about yourself. It's creepeh!**

**Greece: Hey! The eh's are for me and me only, undehstand? Okay, guys, see you all tomorrow. PM me if you have an OC! I really need Puppies (Dog Army) and Cat-Lovers! You can also do Sky Army or whatever, but they won't show up in like, forever. Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace! And happy Greek Wednesday!**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greece: Welcome to chapter 3 everybody! Thank you Kitkatfromthesky for your review and fancharacter. Yes, I wrote Fawnshade's Tale. Wrote? XD I'm swillt writing it. I've got writers block! Well, here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Mhurley: Why is Ivy Colonel? She's a noob!**

**Greece: Well, she came up with Cat Army with me. So she gets higher authority than you. On with the story!**

***Ivy's POV***

I was sitting in the recruit lounge with DiamondHugger and Mage0178 (Brigadier General) just laughing about various things when the conversation of what is our worst enemy came up. Normally, I'd hve said dogs, but we weren't really against them now. More squids. "I'm against Diamond," I said, answering first.

Brig raised an eye brow at me. "Erm, what?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. In an annoyed fashion, of course! "DiamondHugger is so obviously a squid," I said. "Just just cut off two of his tentacles, stuck them to his sides as arms, and painted himself to look like a Steve. So, therefore, he is a squid.

Mage and I laughed, but Diamond didn't find any of it funny. He got up, muttered something that sounded like, 'Barrel', and left the warrior area. We were still laughing when Cinnamon burst in, panting heavily. "Let's go," she said, her voice tired like she hadn't gotten an sleep that night. "Disturbance on the border."

We both stood up and followed Cinnamon outside. Why was there a disturbance on our borders? Who had reported it? Was it the squids again? I didn't bother to ask, just left the Cat Camp with the rest of the patrol.

***Katherine's POV***

Nothing seemed right anymore. Everything was wrong, so wrong... There weren't supposed to be anymore border disruptions. But we kept walking at a brisk pace until we came to where it had happened.

"She's got ears!" I heard Mage whisper, but I ignored everything. Something was attacking her. It was a squid. I took out my bow, pulling an arrow from its quiver, and shootin the squid in the head. It died after a few more arrows, and the girl collapsed in the river.

EnderVoice and I ran forward. We lifted her up above the ground, and the patrol led us back to the camp. I carried her through the medicine tunnel and lay her down in a bed. Nutmeg, seeing our arrival, rushed forward immediately and started tending to the girl's wounds.

Once she was cleaned up, I saw the girl mush more clearly. She was, indeed, a neko like us. But I had never seen her here before, and I knew all of my recruits by heart. She had long back hair and short cut bangs. Her hair had pink streaks in it. The girl's ears and tail were black with dark gray splotches. She seemed to be unconcious.

I patted Nutmeg briefly on the shoulder. I wanted her to know I was grateful for her work once more, but I think she already knew. I beckoned with my hand for Ender to follow me out of the clearing and back to the camp. Some of the apprentices were waiting for us to return. They seemed generally worried about the newest arrival.

"She's alright, guys," I said, walking through the door into my cave. I lay down on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow and tried to remember when we last found somebody. It was probably IcyMist500 and AutumnLover. They'd been sleeping in our land, without any parents or anybody but themselves, really. We'd taken them in, of course. And then I remembered finding Whisper, or Whisp. She'd just walked right up to the entrance of our camp, knocked on the edge, and demanded an audience with me. Of course, a thirteen year old girl demanding to see me wasn't odd, and Ivy had let her in, thinking she was one of ours. She is now, but I still had no idea what we were going to be doing about the girl we found in the river.

I decided to go and see how Sky was settling in. We hadn't recieved message from anybody in the Sky Army that it was safe for im to return yet, and I hadn't exactly announced his arrival to my Cat-Lovers yet.

So I left my cave and walked straight across the huge clearing, right through the doorway for the warriors. First door on my left. Mage slept in here. I wanted to ask him which place Sky slept in. Brig was there. "Fourth level down, third door on the right," he told me without looking up. Somehow, Mage always seemed to read my mind.

I nodded a thanks, even though I knew he couldn't see me, and went down three levels of ladders. One, two, three. I counted the doors, walking inside the third one. Sky was the only one in here. He was throwing redstone at the wall again.

"You do know this isn't a prison camp... right?"

Sky looked up, seemingly surprised I was here. "Well, it sure feels like one," he muttered. "I'm stuck in this room all day long!"

I sighed. "No, you're really not," I argued. "You can go outside, or join a patrol, or, I don't know, be social? Cat-Lovers aren't all that bad, seriously. You'll get used to our overly-awkward obsession with cats. We don't really get many cats around here anymore. That girl we brouhgt in today, she had a cat, though."

Sky sat up. "Where is she?" he asked, aready running down the hall.

"Outside is the other way!"

He turned around again, climbing up the ladder and on his way. _Good,_ I thought. _At least he's not complaining anymore. Oh, gosh, I've got to join that hunting party!_

Hunting on my mind, I climbed out of the warriors area and grabbed my hunting gear. Ivy and IcyMist were waiting for me at the entrance. I nodded to each of them in turn before leading the way out of the Cat Camp. The smells of the forest brought my mind off of Sky and the girl, and settled it right back down on the task at hand. I shot a pig first, then two cows. But today, for some reason, hunting wasn't fun. I collected the meat andd leather, turning back to Ivy.

"I'm heading back now," I said. "I've got something to do. You guys finish it all up."

I left the two girls and went back to camp. Sky was in the clearing, flopped on the grass. "Nutmeg kicked me out," he said, staring up at the sky. "I can't believe you found Abby, though."

I cocked my head to the side questioningly. "You know her?" I asked.

Sky nodded, closing his eyes. "She joined the Sky Army a while ago only to disappear again. I was looking for her when you found me, I think. She was a good addition to our Army."

Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the grass beside Sky. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Just that her name is Abby23456."

"Come on, you have to know more."

"Nope."

I sighed, annoyed. "Well, then fine," I muttered, getting up and going into my cave to take a nap. Still, the name bothered me. Where had I heard it before? Then I realized it. The girl we had rescued was the girl from... the incident.

**Greece: Well, well, well! Chapter is oveh now! You'll hear about... the incident... in chapter 4, but for now, enjoy my little sister's fanfiction, My Little Minecraft. Her name is Smallheart0809.**

**Sky: Yay! I've been in every chapter!**

**Greece: Yeah, whatever... Well, anywho, I'll update later. Until then, peace! And happy German Thursday!**

**~GreeceXcats527**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greece: Alright, I think you've all had enough of the others' POVs for now.**

**Everybody else: Aww!**

**Mage: ****_I_**** never got a POV!**

**Greece: Well, whatever. I'll go back to it when I feel like it. Anywho, enjoy chapter 4! We're moving along so fast... *sheds a fake computer tear* Yes, that's right... I am a ro-bot.**

***Cinnamon's POV***

Cinnamon woke up from her nap and went outside. It was night, the moon already high in the sky. Even the apprentice sleeping quarters, usually noisy with training and bickering, was silent. _Good,_ she thought. _At least I might be able to talk to this so-called Abby23456._ She silently walked across the grass and through the tunnel into the infirmary. Nutmeg was asleep, as were the other healers that were in the Cat Army. The girl was sitting up on her bed. She had been clean earlier, but obviously the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. She was back to a bloodied pulp, like she had been when the group had found her.

"Hey," Cinnamon527 said, sitting on the bed across from the girl. "My name's Cinnamon527, or Cin to most. Well, actually, to most people I'm Cat General, leader of the Cat Army. Welcome to the Cat Camp.I'm going to need you to answer some questions."

The girl gave her a look like, 'are you serious? I'm like this and you want to ask me some questions?' Cinnamon ignored the look. "What, exactly, is your name?"

"Abby23456," she said, twirling her hair around her finger. She seemed to be doing okay, given that she was bloody and all.

"Alright," Cinnamon said. "Sky said you were in the Sky Army. Right? Why did you disappear? What happened to you?"

Abby suddenly got interested. "Sky's here?" she asked, whipping her head around, looking for him obviously. "Oh, right, questions! Duh. Yes, I belonged to the Sky Army. I left because there was a threat made against us, and I tried to tell them, but nobody would listen to me, or let me tell Sky. So I left. I was just walking along the river. I knew on the other side of it had to be somebody's land, because I kept seeing lots of people walk through the trees. I was swimming yesterday when a squid attacked me! Obviously, I still smelled like budder. No wonder!"

Cinnamon rolled her eyes. (wow, we have A LOT of eyes rolling in this fic XD) "Well, you sound like a typical Sky recruit to me," she said honestly. "But clearly, you're not. You're the girl from the incident..."

***FLASH-BACK***

_The sun rode high in the sky as Cinnamon and Mage walked into the big golden building. She had to admit, it was amazing. Everything, just about, was made of gold. They sat down at the big golden table in the big golden chairs (told you! EVERYTHING IS BUDDER!) with the rest of the leaders of groups to discuss whatever they decided to discuss this year._

_As always, the leader of the hosting group spoke first. "So, I've decided to talk about... budder," Sky said from his chair. Half the people in the room rolled their eyes. (roll, roll, roll...)_

_Cinnamon pretended to listen as Sky spoke until the door opened and somebody new walked in. She looked up, surprised at who it was. It was a guy, being pushed in by Abby23456. (This is before Dog and Cat were allies)_

_Mage turned around just as Cinnamon stood up, stormed right over, and punched the guy in the face. He collapsed on the ground._

***REAL-ITY***

"Incident..." Abby trailed off when she realized what Cat General was referring to. "Wait, that was you? You socked Nocturn in the face?"

"Yes, Cinnamon answered, turning and leaving. She didn't want to talk about 'the incident' right now, instead leaving the medicine clearing and crashing right into Sky. She stepped back to give herself some space.

"What are you doing up?" she asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

She shrugged, sliding past him in the tunnel and back out into the clearing. Cinnamon flopped down on the grass on her back and stared up at the stars. She had to trust Abby, Cinnamon kept telling herself. She had clearly, changed? No, she was never bad, just, different.

**Greece: I welcome back to writer's block with open arms! Writeh's block!**

**Greece: *hugs***

**Sky: (mutters) freak**

**Greece: What was that? Anywho, I'll update later. Until then, peace! And happy German Thursday!**

**~GreeceXCats527**

**(PM me for an OC!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greece: Labas rytas! Laba diena! Labas vakaras! Since I have no idea what time of day it is where you guys are reading thse, or what timme it is, I suppose theonly thing I can really say to you all is labas. Aww yeah! That's right! Bilingual! Or at least, I'm almost there. Stupid thingy where the words go like the black cat. In french, the word order is the cat black. And I don't know what it is in this language! Okay, to my reviewers and readers... What language was I speaking at the beginning? Guess it and I'll, I don't know, find a way to somehow get you a prize or whatever.**

**Nutmeg: You're really boring, you know that?**

**Greece: Shut up, you. Bad neko! Go to the prison of boringness!**

***Cinnamon's POV***

Cinnamon527 walked along the forest path, leading along her patrol to check the borders for more distrbances. I swear to god, if there were anymore she would scream. They were just getting to where the river turn away from their land when they heard a cry for help. Sure enough, Cinnamon did scream. As they turned and ran toward the cries, EnderVoice gave her an odd look. The group ran back down the river until they found a little girl sitting on the other side of the river. Cinnamon hopped across the stepping stones and helped the girl up. "Ugh, why were you crying?" she asked, annoyed.

The little girl pointed up in the tree where Cinnamon's friends were under. "Because he almost shot me in the head."

There was a slight rustling as a boy dressed in all black dropped out of the tree, landing squarely on his feet, even though he must have been about fifteen feet above the ground. His hair was black as well, but not pitch black. It was sort of light black, if you will. The boy had greenish eyes. Cinnamon couldn't really tell because of the shadows in the trees. Surprisingly, the boy had a long black tail and ears, like most of the Cat Army. Except that he wasn't part of it... yet.

"My name is Logemaster5000 (low-guh-master-five-thousand)," he said, not bothering to reach out and shake Cinnamon's hand. Good, because she didn't exactly feel like being friendly either. "I've been living here for about fifteen years now. Survived on my own since I was three. And I wasn't trying to shoot her, I was merely aiming for the fish."

Cinnamon bent down in the stream and picked up the arrow. It went through a large trout. Pulling it off the arrow, she handed Logemaster the fish. "Well, here you go," she replied angrily. "Now leave."

Logemaster5000 pocketed the fish, then turned back to Cinnamon. "You can call me Logan," he said. "I already know your name. See, I've been looking for you guys. I'd like to join."

"Oh, for the love of Notch!" Cinnamon muttered. "Fine! But how many more people we can fit into our camp, I have no idea!"

EnderVoice and Ivy lifted the girl out of the stream and followed Katherine as she showed Logan the way back to the  
base. Cinnamon went inside and through the tunnel to the infirmary. She flopped down on the grass before realizing that Abby was watching her oddly. Kat cat up and twitched her ear. She didn't like being watched.

"So," Abby23456 said. "When will I be able to move into a room? I mean, Nutmeg says you guys have tons of rooms to sleep in. Is it true most of them are full?"

Katherine rolled her green eyes at her. Of course. Trust Nutmeg to get the sick ones' hopes up and then let Cinnamon crush their dreams by telling them that there wasn't enough room. Ever. She made a mental note to ask Mage0178 to round up the Cat-Lovers and dig out another level, plus large rooms. They also needed more lounging space for the official recruits. With so many border disturbances, they were most definitely going to need some space!

She sighed before responding to Abby. "Well, we have to dig more rooms," she said honestly. "And with so many new people showing up - I mean, we just got a girl and a boy today! - we'll need the space. So, when you're better, you can come help with the mining and designing, though we have architechts to do all that work."

Abby nodded, and Katherine left, leaving her be. The best medicine was laughter, but Cin didn't want to hear that right now. Seriously. Laughing was annoying. Really annoying. I think we already went over why she hates it so... moving on!

Logemaster was sitting in the clearing with Icy. They were both pulling the bark off of sticks. They would later be used to build up watch towers along the edges. Cat Army land really needed them, what with so many attacks and all. Cinnamon watched as Lightning5050 (50 50) and Mage - the brigadeer generals of both the Cat and Dog armies - carried in wood. Even though the construction was for both sides, the Generals had decided to start with bringing the materials to the Cat side first.

AutumnLover and Whisper were working with EnderVoice and Sky to build the different level platforms. Cinnamon sat with them and took the long grass. She started tieing the different planks together. Ender and Sky held the planks together while Cinnamon and Autumng tied them. Whisper excused herself to get dinner, since she had been working all day.

"So, have you heard from Sky Army yet?" Sky asked.

Cinnamon shook her head, and nobody talked again. When AMaster16, one of the training chefs, rang the dinner bell, they all set down their work for the night and went down the ladders to the huge chasm beneath. They all sat down around the tables.

Katherine always let the newest people sit at her table with the Cat Army leaders. It was sort of akward this time, though. The Cat leaders consisted of Mage0178, Mhurley1, Ivy141, Cinnamon527, and Nutmeg_Kitten725. All the newest members or visitors sat there as well. Tonight, this was Sky, Lightning5050, Logemaster5000 (who, might I had, had horrible table manners...) Abby23456, and the new girl. Her name was Moonheart10. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a lime green top with pale gray pants. She actually had some sense and ate with a fork. Unlike Logan, who apparently prefered to eat with his hands...

"So, how is construction going?" Mage asked. He'd been out with Lightning5050 most of the day collecting wood, so he wouldn't have known.

"Pretty good." For some reason, Sky decided to answer a question meant for Kat.

"We worked on platforms," Cinnamon butt in. "Icy and Logan shaved sticks, so we should be able to start construction tomorrow." She took a bite of steak. Delious. (lol. Smallheart made me...)

They kept eating. No more conversation between them came up. But Cin didn't mind. She just listened to the other tables chit-chat. Most of them were talking about the newest arrivals, construction, and training, for the trainees. Nobody brought up the Dog Army, which was good, since it wasn't really a good topic when the rrecruits talked about it. Half of them hated Nocturn01 and his army to begin with. After all, they had burned down the last base.

As Cinnamon thought about it, this new camp was getting pretty old. Maybe they should build a new one. Eh. The new rooms and space would probably be enough for everybody. And the trainees would be happy if they had more room to train and to sleep.

* * *

That night, Cinnamon pulled on her lime green pajamas and headed outside with everybody else. The recruits had already left camp. Cinnamon and the other leaders were just leaving now.

"Marshmallows?"

"Check."

"Graham crackers?"

"Check."

"Chocolate?"

"I already told you, we have everything!" Ivy exclaimed breathlessly as Mhurley made sure they were ready.

"Even sticks?" They turned around to see Mage and Cinnamon holding... like, 300 sticks.

Ivy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, maybe not everything," she admitted, taking a fistful of the sticks. With her other hand, she picked up the rest of the food and they headed out of the base.

Outside, the cool night air tickled Cinnamon's cheeks. They trekked along the trail that led through the woods and into the meadow. Every recruit, everybody from the camp that day, was sitting on stumps and logs. Lightning5050 had already lit the bonfire, and Mage started passing out sticks. Ivy and Mhurley handed AMaster16 the food so he could pass it all out. They all sat down on their log and waited until everybody had stuff. (so specific... stuff... 0_o)

Mage started singing the song, and then everybody joined in. It was louder than usual, considering half the people barely knew the song they were singing. "How am I supposed to fight when the best sword I had got lost in the night? What am I supposed to do when the zombies break in and try to kill you? I'm respawning soon, yeah. I'm respawning soon." (I actually wrote the rest down, but didn't feel like finishing it... lol)

They all agreed that song was a little... upsetting, so they switched. At first, nobody did anything. And the first whispers were quiet. After all, they were coming from Moonheart10. "My health goes down, I need a cow. I'll find some wheat, and one egg now." The other people on Moonheart's log joined in. "The sweet, sweet treat, all I need is sugar cane." Now about ten other recruits joined in. "I'll make some cake, cake, cake, cake..."

Just as the rest of the people started singing, there was a huge explosion from the East border. Luckily, they never left their weapons behind. All s'mores were forgotten as they split up in groups. Cinnamon gathered a few people (EnderVoice, Moonheart, Sky, Abby, and Logan) and they went along a thin path toward the East border.

When they reached the place of the explosion, they found the pines had been drenched with water. There were, in fact, dead squids lying all over the grass. In the middle of them, there was a guy. He had brown hair and a pair of green headphones. He nodded to Sky. "Hey," he said. "It's been, what? 3 days now?"

**Greece: XDXDXD! I just wrote brown hair, got off, then came back and totally forgot who I was writing about. Thank you, Google! Well, not really, it's just a search engine... but whatever.**

**Mhurley: You really _are _crazy...**

**Greece: You say that like it's an insult... Well, anyways, I'll update later. Until then, peace! And happy Polish Saturday! Iki pasimatymo!  
**

**~GreeceXCats527  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greece: Well, I wasn't even planning to start chapter 6 today, but I guess I got bored waiting for my neighbors to come hang out. Yeah... this is what I do when I get bored... And yes, Yoshipuff, you are correct. Okay, on with the story! See you all at the end. Oh, yeah, 1st person is back with different POVs. Yay!**

***EnderVoice's POV***

I was shocked. Probably just as shocked as Cinnamon. Or, you know what, no. She was the most shocked person there. No denying it. At first, I didn't know who this person was, especially why they'd decided to show up on Saturday. It was campfire night, for Notch's sake! And if somebody interruptred campfire night, they'd better have a good reason for it. Saturdays were the only days we got to all be together and stay up super late. I wasn't about to let just some random guy ruin all that for me!

The first person to speak was Sky. He didn't seem all that shocked compared to the rest of us. "Deadlox?"

Cinnamon seemed like she might faint. "Are you okay?" I asked her, my voice in a whisper. The other people were talking to the new guy.

Cin rolled her eyes at them all. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and dusted off her pajamas from where she had collapsed onto the ground. "It's just the fact that we have so many people come across our borders todaay that annoys me. So, let's see... We have Sky, then Abby, then Moonheart and Logan, and now Deadlox. What could be more annoying than this many people just showing up!"

She raised her voice at the end, maybe a bit too loudly because everybody turned to stare at her. Cinnamon waved her hand at me as she got up and went back into the forest. I guessed that she was going back to report to the others what had happened, and I took the reins of the group.

I coughed nervously. Nobody ever trusted me with a group. Ever. "So, uh, yeah," I started. "Yeah, um, Abby, we have to go and tell, what's her face. Nutmeg. Yeah, right, let's go."

Even a stupid wolf could probably tell how unsure of myself I was. It wasn't until we were close to the base when I heard a bored meow come from one of the trees. A shape jumped down from it, and I bent down to check it out. It was a black cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip. He didn't sport a collar, like most of the cats around here did. And the clover-shaped white patch on his shoulders told me who he was. "Oh, hi, Nightwalker," I said, bending down to pat Cinnamon's wandering tom cat on the head. "Long time no see, eh buddy? Come on, let's get home. There's probably a creeper nearby, and we don't want to run into one of-"

I was quickly cut off by a hiss. Abby and I both drew our stone swords. They weren't the best of things, but they would have to do. Trainees were only allowed to own a stone sword or a bow and arrows. No enchantments or iron, gold, and diamond. Seriously. The last guy to have an iron sword as a trainee got thrown out. I have no idea where he is. I just hope the wolves got him... heh heh...

"-those," I finished my sentence as a creeper emerged from the shadows. Together we slashed it with our swords. As soon as it died, we heard the clack of bones and growling. We didn't bother to pick up the gunpowder, just turned and started running.

The others followed us, though I could tell they didn't know the way. Abby did, somehow. So did Logan, but I guessed that was because he'd lived in our land without us knowing for so long. I knew that even if it meant leading the mobs to the base, it'd be better than staying out here alone with them. After all, the other recruits would be able to take care of them much better than we would.

An arrow pierced my shoulder, brining me out of those thoughts. I made a mental note to tell Nutmeg about it later if things didn't clear up, or if my newly-found shoulder wound ever got infected. We soon saw the lights of the glowstone and ran through the entrance tunnel with the others on our tails. Literally. They were right behind us.

Moonheart showed Deadlox to where Nutmeg was. Our group got some pretty weird looks as we made our ways to our beds. I flopped down on mine next to The_Smartest. He was already fast asleep. As usual, he didn't really care about disturbances or whatever else went on along our borders. He was only mostly active when Lightning5050 and the other members and leader of the Dog Army came. Even if the news they brought was especially bad news.

Mystery, the other boy in our room, was reading a book. He was sort of an egg-head, how Cinnamon found him, I'll never know.

***Lightning5050's POV***

A lot had happened that day, and I was really hoping that they wouldn't find anything but a few creepers when they found what had made the huge explosion that had so rudely interupted out campfire and singing. But no, it just had to be a person. It looked like a somebody Nocturn had described for me before, after one of the leader meetings, but as for the name, well, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Moonheart and Nutmeg were talking to him, that much I knew. Probably they didn't want anybody to overhear because they sent Sky away. Cinnamon wouldn't really care. She had, after all, gone straight to bed when she returned without her patrol.

I watched as EnderVoice approached me. He was holding a black and white cat, seemingly feral. "Here," he said, passing me the mysterious cat. "It's Cinnamon's pet. Nightwalker is his name. She'd apprectiate having him back. Tell her we found him during a squirmish with a creeper."

Turning around after he'd left, I put the cat in Cinnamon's doorway. He looked at me, his eyes reflecting something that looked like disgust. Nightwalker then turned and padded into the room, while I turned back to survey the clearing, sighing in defeat. Every cat in the forest seemed disgusted by me. And by me, I meant the entire Dog Army. Probably because of our history of being, you know, loving to dogs.

...

After a quick rest in the Army Leaders and Visitors cave, I decided to go and ask the healers who in the heck the new guy was. I wasn't much of a listener when people talked about other minecrafters, so naturally, I wouldn't know his name. But when I went through the tunnel to the infirmary, I found everybody was asleep.

So I went back in the cave to get some more sleep.

**Greece: Not my best work, I know. But at least I got my favorite minecrafter in it! If you're wondering why nobody else is talking with me today, it is because they annoyed me and got sent to the prison of boringness. Well, except for Lightning, but he's not Cat Army. He's not effected by the Prison of Boringness.**

**Lightning: 'Sup.**

**Greece: I'm still accepting OCs! You guys can ask me or any of the people in my story questions. They will probably be answered. (Key word: Probably.) Also, tell me what POVs you guys want. It would help. Seriously. I was sitting here thinking, 'Hmm, who's POVs' should I do this chapter?' Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Polish Saturday!  
**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	7. Chapter 7

Cat: Hello, guys! It's Greece. But I called myself Cat now. :)

Sky: Whatever. Am I in this chapter?

Cat: Probably. It's got Deadlox's POV in it. A lot.

Deadlox: Yay! I get a point of view!

Sky and Cat in unison: How did you get here!?

Deadlox: *smiles* I poofed myself in.

Cat: *starts running around like a maniac* NO! ONLY I CAN POOF PEOPLE! And Ty.

Sky: How come Ty gets a point of view but not me?

Deadlox: Because you're not important to the story.

SethBling: I get one, too. :)

Sky: WHAT!? And how did you get here?

SethBling: Ty poofed me in. Yay!

Cat: Eh. I don't really know who's more important. But I like Ty better, so he get's a POV.

Deadlox: On with the story!

*Deadlox's POV*

I was sitting in the same underground cave-room that Sky slept in. It had been probably five days since I first decided to go looking for Sky. How I knew where he was, I'll never know.

He usually spent his time throwing redstone dust at the walls, which Cinnamon didn't seem to mind all that much. She was usually waiting at the entrance of camp, and her face usually lit up when Dog General came around, Sky told me that much. But not lately.

The bell for breakfast rang, and I put on some clothes. Well, I wasn't naked, that would be awkward. Just in pajamas.

I ran down the halls and climbed up all the ladders to get outside, surprised to find almost nobody there. I'd expected almsot everybody to be ready for breakfast. AMaster16, who aparently cooked all the food, for, what? 397 people? Pointed to another ladder that went underground. I climbed down it and found almost everybody sitting and eating.

Since Sky and I weren't nessecarilly guests anymore, just temporary members of the Army, we sat with some of the other recruits. Most of them were boring. Except for LogeMaster5000, that is. He was kind of boring, and very over-protective of his cake. We ate that a lot for dessert. Today, he was talking to Moonheart10 about somebody he'd seen recently walking around.

"Do you think maybe he's looking for them?" Moonhearrt whispered, glancing nervously at Sky and I.

Logemaster rolled his eyes. These people sure did that a lot! "I doubt it," he answered. "I mean, SethBling's probably looking for something. Redstone, maybe? Or Kat or Lan."

Suddenly, I was surprised to see Cinnamon walking over and sitting next to Logan. "Annabeth said you guys say Seth," she said, turning to look at Logan. "Do you know what he wants?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe he's bringing a messgae to get Sky and Deadlox back," he replied, voice in a whisper.

Cinnamon nodded before getting up. "Are you two done eating/" she asked us.

I nodded, but Sky shook his head. "Too bad!" she said. "Somebody you know has been found walking on our border. And you two get to talk to him."

Sighing, we followed her up the ladders and out into the clearing. The bright morning light starled me after the dim lighting the candles in the dining hall provided. When I reached the top, Cinnamon and Sky were already running out through the entrance. "Guys! Wait up!"

*SethBling's POV*

I was lost. Simply lost. I mean, I knew I was on the Cat Army border and all, but I didn't know exactly where. Usually, my sense of direction is spot on. Today was absolutely different. Though I'd been here hundreds of times before, so there shouldn't be an exception.

When I heard the pounding of footsteps on the ground, I hopefully peered into the trees. Cinnamon was the first one I saw. I thought she was the last, until Sky and Deadlox emerged after her. Sky and Cin seemed fine from the run, but Deadlox was panting heavily. Why were they here?

"Hi," I said. "I was wondering if you guys could help me. You see, for some reason, we're being targeted by the squids now. They blew up my base."

Deadlox stepped forward. "Yeah," he agreed. "What's with them and explosives lately? I was in my house, and squids came out of my bathtub. There was an explosion and I landed here." He motioned around himself, and I took not of the squids lying dead on the ground.

Cinnamon stared at him, stunned. "Since when do squids use TNT?" she asked, annoyed. "That's my thing in battle! Alright, we'll help you. Logan actually saw you coming. He thought you were looking for Deadlox and Sky."

I nodded and followed them back through the woods to their base.

Cat: Worst ending ever!

Sky: I'm still mad. Why did Ty and SethBling get POVs, and I didn't?

Tobuscus: At least you were in the chapter, Sky.

Cat: Ty, stop poofing people in, or I'll take away your privaledges!

Toby: Ty didn't poof me in. SethBling did.

Cat: *looks angrily at SethBling* Who gave you poofing privaledges?

SethBling: You did. Remember?

*Flash Back*

Cat: *drunk of sugar* Everybody that Ty or I or just gets poofed in has poofing privaledges except for Sky!

*End*

Sky: WHAT!? Why don't I get poofing privaledges?

AntVenom: Because you weren't there.

Deadlox: This poofing is seriously getting out of control.

BajanCanadian: Hi!

Cat: NO! *poofs Bajan away* Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace!

Deadlox: And happy Canadian Tuesday!

Cat: Eh? ^..^ Cat, out.

~GreeceXCats527


	8. Chapter 8

**Sky: Hey, guys. Sky here. Cat says I get to do the Author's Note today.**

**Deadlox: Yeah, right. She'd never do that.**

**Cat: *comes running in with a giant bat* IMPOSTER!**

**Cat: *hits Sky in the head with the bat* At least that was taken care of.**

**Ant: *poofs in* Hi. Hey, who killed Sky?**

**Cat: Heh heh, he's not dead...**

**Ant: Whatever. Am I in this chapter?**

**Cat: Um... Deadlox, add Ant into the chapter!**

**Deadlox: *adds Ant***

**Cat: You are now!**

**Ant: See you at the-**

**Cat: *slaps Ant* Only I can do that!**

**Deadlox: See you at the end.**

**Cat: And Ty. He's my favorite. :)**

***SethBling's POV***

When we got into the Cat Army base, I was surprised to see at least fifty more people than I had last time I was here. Annabeth had grown a lot. She seemed to be the head nurse now. And Lightning5050 seemed more laid back around Mage, which was good, seeing as they'd be working together for quite a while after this now. Even Ivy and Mhurley, who usually fight over the title of Colonel, seemed calm around eachother. Cat Army had changed a lot since I was there last.

"So, Sky, why are you here?" I asked once we were down in the recruit cave. I had put my stuff into a chest and labeled my bed. Clearly, Deadlox and Sky didn't know that that was what you were supposed to do with the signs that were in your chest.

Sky shrugged. "Squids," was his one word reply. What more did I need?

Somebody knocked on the door, and when they entered, I saw it was BBQMaster15. "Hey," he said, waving at me. "How's redstone?"

"Fine," I said, sitting down on my bed. "How's the Cat Army been for you?"

BBG shrugged. "They've been good to me," he replied happily. "But, uh, hey, have you guys seen Cinnamon? She's got a visitor."

Deadlox pointed up. "In her cave."

BBQ nodded his thanks and ran up the stairs. _What was that all about?_ I wondered, as Sky started throwing redstone dust at the wall. "Um, why are you doing that?" I asked nervously.

Sky looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Because I'm bored," he answered, not stopping.

I gave an annoyed sigh. "Well, it's a waste of good redstone," I argued with him. "Here. Throw this gol-I mean, budder, at the wall instead."

I tossed him a stack of 'budder' and Sky's face lit up. "No thanks," he said, putting the 'budder' in his chest. "I think I'll just keep that." He passed me the redstone and I put it away in my chest.

Curiosity soon got the better of me, and I left my two friends to go up and see who the visitor that BBQ had mentioned was. Once I got out of the hole outside, I looked around for the new guy. It wasn't hard to find him. He was standing near the entrance, and seemed to be having an argument with somebody.

Moving closer, I could hear what they were saying. Well, the guy was AntVenom, I could see that pretty clearly. The girl, I couldn't see. I sure recognized her voice, though.

"Look, you can't just keep coming here for no reason!" It was Cinnamon.

"Two things; 1, SethBling does all the time, 2, I had to because we're boing targeted by squids."

Cinnamon rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Stay as long as you need." She spun on her heel and left Ant just standing there. Normally, Cin doesn't give up so easily. But she seemed to be having a hard week, with so many minecrafters showing up and all.

***Cinnamon527's POV***

I couldn't believe my luck. First, we find my old friend on our borders, which actually wasn't so bad. But then, Ant came in and practically demanded housing for himself. Sure, I would have just given it to him if he'd asked, but he hadn't. So I decided to argue with him.

My plan wasn't to make a scene, so, naturally, as soon as I saw somebody watching, I ended the conversation almost as quickly as it had started. It was SethBling, thank Notch, and not Moonheart and Abby or any of the younger recruits. Thank Notch it was somebody I was close to, period!

After my arguement, I walked over to SethBling. "Could you just, show Ant you where you guys sleep?" I asked. When he nodded, I thanked him and headed off to here Annabeth was standing.

"Annabeth," I said, shaking Nutmeg's hand. "So, I suppose we've got two more people staying with us; SethBling and AntVenom."

Nutmeg tilted her head to the side. "I can see why Seth is here, but Ant?" she asked. "What's up with that?"

I merely shrugged. "He's being attacked, too," I responded honestly. "He's going to be in the same cave-room as Sky, Deadlox, and Seth. If you need him." I pushed past Nutmeg and found myself in the infirmary. Moonheart was sorting through medicines, and I was surprised to see three 'budder' apples. (I call it 'budder' in their POVs because they don't worship it, bu saying gold is against Notch...)

"Hey, Moonheart?" I started. "Where'd you get those 'budder' apple from?"

Moonheart10 looked up from her work. "Oh, SethBling had them," she replied happily. "He said it would probably help us heal more people."

I nodded, standing up and walking underneath the waterfall to the Cave of Whispers. Annabeth comes in her a lot. She says she can hear people talking to her. It was how she knew that Sky was going to show up.

Lying down on he smooth rock floor, I closed my eyes, and let the whispering take me away...

**Cat: Done! See, Ant? We put you in there!**

**Ant: But you made me annoying...**

**Sky: *sits up and rubs his head* Ow. Cat, why'd you hit me with a baseball bat?**

**Cat: *poofs Honeydew in* I didn't. Simon did.**

**Honeydew: Huh?**

**Sky: *starts chasing Simon everywhere***

**ihascupquake: Was that really such a good idea?**

**Cat: Yes. Now, goodbye. It's not your turn in the story yet. *poofs cupquake away***

**Deadlox: We'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Canadian Tuesday!**

**Ant: Eh?**

**Cat: ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1, will be finished later

**Cat: Hi! I am back, from a long day of school.**

**Ivy: *poofs herself in* Hi. ;)**

**Cat: NO! I TAKE AWAY YOUR POOFING PRIVELEDGES! *poofs Ivy away... FOREVER!***

**Cat: Ah. That's better. Well, anyways, I really hope nobody else poofs in.**

**Toby and Deadlox: *poof themselves in***

**Toby: Hi.**

**Deadlox: We like pissing Cat off. On with the chapter!**

***AntVenom's POV***

So, basically, the next morning, I am bored. And tired. And did I mention I was bored? Whatever. I figured most people that stayed here threw redstone at walls most of the time, but that didn't really tend to work for me.

I wake up that morning and climb out the many ladders, walk down the many hallways, and out into the clearing. People are working on the watch towers again. Part of me wants to join in, but I am just way too lazy to get into some annoying work like that. Turning around, I walk out through the entrance tunnel and into the forest.

Upon hearing a hiss, I draw my iron sword, hoping I won't run into any creepers on my walk today. We usually don't, this place being so protected and all, but I don't want to wait and see if there are any out today.

"Where are you off to, Ant?"

Turning around, I see that odd boy. The new one, with the black hair that only wore black clothes. He is very weird.

"Walking."

I turn around and keep going, trying to ignore him as he jogs over to my side to walk with me.

"Can I join you?"

"Why not, seeing as you've already decided the answer you'll be taking is yes!" I cry, throwing my hands up exasperated.

The boy, Logemaster, gives me a big smile, and continues to walk with me. This is going to be a long walk, I just know it. And I think I know why.

"So, is it true Cin was mad at you yesterday?" Logan starts, pestering me with questions. "Why? Were you guys together and broke up? What?"

"Oh, Notch, why him?" I muttered to myself. "Yes, she was. I guess I was kind of rude. And no. We were not, 'a thing', as you little kids say."

And Cat is too lazeh to but this in bold! She could not finish this chapter, due to writer's block. So technically, pretend that she'll have more on this later. She will. For now, enjoy the next filler chapter. Also, I am not feeling so hot this past month. And I got a Flying Mint Bunny at RocCon. :|


	10. Chapter 10

**Cat: Heyyo! Cat here. Sorry for the dormancy. (is that a word?) I've been really busy lately. And the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to clean my room. XD**

**Nutmeg: Hey, it's a chapter, right?**

**Cat: Shut up. Go back to typing or whatever.**

**Nutmeg: Fine!**

**Nutmeg: *gets poofed away by Cat***

***Little Cinnamon's POV***

Cinnamon527 sat by the pond, letting her feet dangle over the dock into the cool water below. The fish swam by slowly, sluggish in the summer heat. It was a perfect day for, well, anything. But Cinnamon didn't want to do anything. She wanted to do nothing.

And so that was what she did.

As the sun neared its highest point in the sky, the girl lay down in the sot, warm grass. She let it curve around her body, making a perfect imprint of it in the ground.

Then something awkward happened: it began to rain.

Cinnamon jumped up and ran away from the water, into the pine-forest. She could hear the rain beating down hard on the needles before it managed to touch her skin, and she dove under the roots of a sycamore tree, which for some reason was growing in this forest. Safely out of the rain, Cinnamon climbed down a ladder, went through a door, and wiped the extra rain off her forehead.

"Where have _you_ been?"

Spinning around, Cinnamon saw a tall girl with long blonde hair and icy-blue eyes sitting at a table. She was holding a map, and hadn't looked up when Cinnamon came in. "Uh, out," she answered akwardly.

The girl at the table looked up, her eyes sparking angrily. "You went to the pond, didn't you?"

Cinnamon hung her head; she knew she wasn't allowed out of te woods. But on such a beautiful, hot day, the pond had eemed so welcoming...

"Well, go lie down," she instructed with a sigh. "There' a new kid. I sort of need you to show him around."

Cinnamon gave her a curt nod before heading down a dimly-lit hallway. The only lights were a few redstone-torches that dotted the walls. Nobody cared how much light there was, as long as there was light.

The girl opened a door, surprised to see her room already lit up by the lamps. Brushing her ginger hair out of her face, Cinnamon glanced around the room. Nothing seemed to have changed. Her bed with still in an indentation in the wall, her chests set up on little trap-door shelves. There was a painting over two pieces of glass, but it wasn't very pleasant Just a purple sunset, to remind them of things long forbidden by the Resistance.

However, today, somebody was sitting on her bed. He had chesnut-brown hair, a big raggedy but well kempt. He had hazely-brown eyes, and was wearing a white shirt and blue-jeans. The boy had looked up when Cinnamon entered, but he hadn't seemed to care much that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Erm, hih," he muttered, standing up and holding out his hand. Cinnamon didn't take it. She wasn't very friendly with newcomers. "I'm Nightshade," he continued, taking his hand and putting it behind his back. "New."

Cinnamon rolled her eyes Of course he as new. Did he think she was dumb? She had the highest IQ in the entire little base they had. "So, what did you do to deserve this?" she asked, almost letting a smile play across her face.

Nightshade looked down at his feet. "I jus stole some wheat from a random guy," he muttered. "AK told me to come to this room, after she found me running. And you?"

"I killed a guy," she answered calmly, reaching her hand beind her back to make sure it was still there. Yes. She could feel it's shape through its casing, strapped t her back. Something Cinnamon always kept wit her, in case she ever needed to use it again...

And so, she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, Nightshade following. "So, is AK, like, a leader here?" he asked.

Cinnamon gave a curt nod as she opened a door into another room. The bed was empty, and she flicked the lights on. It seemed to be one of the old rooms, seeing as it had no painting and was only 4x2x2 blocks.

Nightshade quietly thanked her, staring at the floor as she closed the door.

***15-year-old Cinnamon's POV***

Cinnamon527 sat on the floor on the log-house, rolling the bow over in her hands. She'd just recieved it for a long term assignment from AK, and Cinnamon wasn't just ready to use a bow yet. She still preffered her iron-knife, always forever in its sheath, strapped over her shoulder behind her back.

Nightshade sat on the couch in the other room, enjoying the nice fire as the snow fell to the ground outside the windows. Lightning5050 casually sat next to Cinnamon, watching her carefully.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked after a moment.

Cinnamon nodded. "The sooner it's done, the better," she whispered back. "So here's the plan; you two get him scared by shooting at him from the trees, and then I'll come up behind him and stab him with the back."

Lightning laughed and rolled his eyes. "Trust you to make the best plans, Kat," he laughed, getting up and leaving the room. Lightning5050 was her best friend, they'd known eachother for five years now.

Cinnamon sat crouched in the bushes, waiting for their target to emerge. She glanced at her watch; 10:59:58 pm. .2 seconds later, sure enough, a tall girl emerged from the trees. She had long blonde hair and icy-blue eyes. AK.

Cin i't realize who it was she shot until, too late! Her boss collapsed to the ground with a gasp.

All three teenagers ran up to her, surprised to see that it hadn't been AK at all. "Anonymou death," Nightshade muttered.

They all nodded, and Cinnamon took of her jacket. It was pretty nice, barely used. A creeper jacket. Not something you could buy in a store these days. She pulled it on,and they walked off into the trees.

**Cat: I cannot begin t tell you guys how horrible I feel today. :( I don't even know why I feel like this. I've got a headache, for some reason I just feel off, and where my lower jaw connects with my upper jaw, on both sides, it really really aches.**

**Deadlox: *poofs in***

**Deadlox: Hi. :\**

**Cat: *falls over onto the floor***

**Deadlox: She'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Canadian Tuesday, eh? ^..^ Um, Cat knocked-out.**


End file.
